Never too late
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: D'un côté, le beau et mystérieux Kakashi, amant convoité de Konoha, et de l'autre, le colérique Iruka, simple professeur d'aspirants ninja... Rien ne semble pouvoir les rapprocher, et pourtant... One-Shot Yaoi; Lemon


**Titre:** Never too late  
**Auteur:** L  
**Couple(s):** Kakashi X Iruka  
**Raiting:** M+  
**Genre:** One-Shot, Yaoi, Lemon  
**Disclaimer:** Ben non, les personnages de m'appartienne pas... Masashi Kishimoto powaaa

Aaah… Encore une journée de passée, je suis vraiment crevé. En arrivant chez moi, c'est dans ces moments-là que je suis bien content de ne pas avoir de femme à la maison.  
Ouais, uniquement dans ces moments-là, à vrai dire. Mais bon, passons.  
La préparation aux examens de Chûnin me fait vraiment courir dans tous les sens ces temps. Chaque année, cela me fait un petit pincement au cœur quand je vois mes anciens élèves grandir, quand je les vois partir, s'éloigner avec leur Sensei et leurs coéquipiers pour de périlleuses missions… Mais c'est ainsi, je ne suis qu'un modeste professeur d'aspirants.

Enfin dans mon lit, mes muscles se détendent. J'adore cette sensation des draps frais contre ma peau nue… Cela aurait tendance à réveiller mes sens si je n'étais pas exténué. En plus, ma main est encore endolorie du coup que j'ai porté au mur tout à l'heure. Pourtant il est bien rare que je m'énerve comme ça… S'il n'avait pas cet air je-m'en-foutiste et supérieur, je suis sûr que l'on pourrait être amis… Mais c'est comme ça, je ne le supporte pas.

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. Il peut se taper la moitié du village, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je m'en fiche. C'est pas comme si j'étais vierge… Bon, ça va, je me tais. Si je n'étais pas là, ses trois précieux élèves ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, et ça, il a l'air de l'avoir oublié. Ou de s'en foutre complètement, en fait. Mais même, me dénigrer comme ça devant les autres… J'en ai ras-le-bol. Va falloir que je lui dise ce que je pense en face, une fois. Et puis, pourquoi je pense à lui aussi… ? J'ai besoin de sommeil. J'irai le voir demain matin. Ouais. C'est ce que je vais faire… Demain…

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, mais je n'arrive plus à dormir. Bon, allez, je vais faire ce que j'ai dit hier. Je vais rendre visite à l'autre anarchiste et lui dire ce que je pense…  
J'adore Konoha le matin. Cette petite brise qui me balaie le visage, personne dans les rues, quelques femmes s'affairant aux fenêtres, avec cette petite odeur de lessive qui flotte dans l'air… Et ce silence…  
J'emprunte la petite ruelle où il habite. Je suppose qu'il doit déjà être réveillé, il ne dort quasiment jamais. Qu'est-ce que…

- Asuma-sensei ?…

L'homme se retourne. Pas de doutes, c'est bien lui… Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Il habite de l'autre côté du village pourtant. Il s'approche de moi, je vois bien qu'il rougit…

- Ah ! Tiens, Iruka-sensei ! Une balade matinale?  
- Non, je… Je dois passer chez Kakashi-sensei, j'ai… Deux ou trois choses à lui transmettre.

Asuma se raidit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit lui encore ?!

- Ah, très bien, je vois… Je sors de chez lui justement, il est déjà réveillé…  
- Je me croyais du matin, mais je vois que vous êtes plus insomniaque que moi.

Il repique un fard. Je crois que j'ai dû louper un chapitre…

- Je… euh, oui, je suis venu assez tôt, au plutôt tard hier… Enfin, non, Iruka-sensei, ça n'a rien à voir, enfin, j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui fai – DIRE, donc…

C'est pas un chapitre que j'ai loupé, mais carrément toute la bibliothèque… !

- Bon, je… Je vous laisse… On se revoit au terrain d'entraînement tout à l'heure, je… Je vais rejoindre mes élèves… A toute à l'heure, hein !

Je le vois allumer maladroitement sa cigarette en s'en allant. On dirait qu'il a bu tellement il marche courbe…

Finalement, je suis devant sa porte. J'ai beau frapper, il ne répond pas… Pourtant, Asuma vient de me confirmer qu'il était bien chez lui… Il ne m'en voudra pas si j'entre… ?

- Kakashi-sensei ?…

Silence. C'est bizarre, pourtant la porte était bien ouverte… Soudain…

- Iruka-sensei ? Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Non mais quel culot… ! Venir me répondre à moitié dénudé !!

- Je suis désolé, je sors tout juste du bain… me dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

Eh bien, sa réputation n'est pas exagérée… J'avais entendu dire que son corps était si magnifique que même les hommes parfaitement hétéros en tombaient amoureux…  
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Et puis, c'est dommage qu'il ait remis son masque…  
TAIS-TOI CERVEAU !! Je dois avoir de la fièvre moi… Et mince, l'autre me regarde et attend ma réponse…

- Je… En fait, j'étais venu pour vous dire quelque chose… Mais je vous avoue qu'avec la fatigue, cela m'a échappé…

Mais j'suis con moi ou quoi ?!  
Bah oui, t'as de quoi me regarder de travers, j'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ?  
Il ferme les yeux et je vois son masque se détendre. Il rit doucement.

- Gaï, Hayate, Ebizu, Kotetsu, Asuma, et j'en passe, d'accord… Mais vous, Iruka-sensei, je vous avoue que je n'y croyais plus…

Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante là ?! Et pourquoi il s'approche ??

- Kakashi-sensei, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, je ne comprend même pas ce que vous dites !

J'y crois pas, il me caresse le visage là ??

- Sensei ! lui dis-je en lui retirant brusquement la main. Excusez-moi si vous ai fait croire…

Je rêve ou je suis en train de m'excuser de ne pas être gay ?!

- … si je vous ai fait croire que j'étais de ce bord… Mais c'est malsain et ce n'est absolument pas pour ça que je suis venu…

L'homme écarquille les yeux (enfin, l'œil quoi). Il retire enfin sa main.  
- Malsain ? Alors que la quasi-totalité de la population masculine du village est gay ou tout du moins bisexuelle ??  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez-là ?!

Pourquoi il se marre ?

- On dirait que vous ne connaissez pas vos élèves aussi bien que vous le prétendez, Iruka-sensei… Laissez-moi me rhabiller et je vais vous montrer quelque chose…

Il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Merde, mes joues… J'ai les joues en feu ! Pourquoi je rougis comme ça ? Bon, j'ai compris, je suis définitivement fiévreux…  
Après quelques minutes, il ressort habillé comme à l'accoutumée, sauf qu'il n'a pas mis son gilet. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point c'était moulant… RAAAH, c'est pas bientôt fini ?!

- Suivez-moi, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. C'est juste de l'autre côté de la route, chez Naruto.  
- Qu'est-ce que Naruto a à voir là-dedans ?

Il se contente de sourire et passe par la fenêtre. Après quelques bonds, nous arrivons sur le balcon de mon ancien élève. Je vois Kakashi qui me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit, puis il écarte lentement les volets…  
Non… Ce n'est pas possible !…  
Malgré la pénombre, il n'y a aucun doute possible… Naruto est à quatre pattes sur le lit, gémissant, la tête enfouie dans les draps, alors que… Alors que, derrière lui, lui donnant de puissants coups de reins… Sasuke ?!  
La main de Kakashi étouffe mon exclamation. Il me fait un signe de tête pour me dire de retourner chez lui. Je jette encore un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Naruto, et voit celui-ci en plein baiser fougueux avec son amant, il a des traces blanchâtres sur le ventre…

Je retourne péniblement chez Kakashi, encore horrifié par ce que je viens de voir. Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois jamais rendu compte ? Et si vraiment c'était le cas ? Si vraiment tout le village était… « contaminé » ? Ou alors… Si quelqu'un avait contribué à ça… ?  
J'enjambe finalement sa fenêtre et m'écroule par terre.

- Iruka ! Ca va ?  
- Retirez vos mains, Kakashi-sensei ! Je vous prie de garder vos distances avec moi, autant verbales que physiques ! J'ai encore du respect pour vous, ne venez pas gâcher ça !

Il se recule de moi, accroupi. Il a l'air incrédule.

- Comment ça, Iruka-SEN-SEI, vous avez « encore » du respect pour moi ?

Et voilà, il reprend cet espèce de ton hautain ! Il m'énerve !!

- Depuis combien de temps cela dure entre les deux ?? lui dis-je, ignorant sa question.  
- Eh bien… Depuis que Sasuke est rentré à Konoha, l'année passée… Il me semble que cela s'est fait assez rapidement… De toutes manières, ils sont majeurs et vaccinés maintenant, et… Vous n'êtes plus leur…  
- EN TOUT CAS, MOI, JE NE LES AI PAS ENCLIN A LA DéBAUCHE ET NE LES AI PAS INITIéS A…

Il m'a pris de court, là. En une fraction de seconde, Kakashi a sorti son kunaï et me l'a mis sous la gorge, me poussant de tout son poids contre le mur. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou tant il est proche…

- Si vous osez encore une seule fois mettre en doute mes qualités de professeur et mes valeurs, je vous jure que je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer. Je ne permettrai à personne de croire ce genre de choses. Soit je suis un professeur, soit un amant, mais jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS, les deux à la fois. J'espère que vous avez bien compris ce que je viens de vous dire.

Il se redresse légèrement et son œil se plonge dans les miens. Son kunaï est encore sous ma gorge… Je n'ai pas vraiment peur, pourtant je me sens transpirer, trembler…

- Pourquoi votre cœur bat plus vite quand je suis près de vous, Iruka… sama ?

… Sama ? Ce mot sonne tellement doux à mes oreilles… Je sens mon corps être transporté par onde de je ne sais quoi, et même… Je sens une érection se former au creux de moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?…  
Son regard est encore plongé dans le mien, nos visages espacés d'à peine quelques millimètres. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps, des pulsions animales m'envahissent…

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à paraître insensible ? Pourquoi ne pas… vous laissez aller… ?

Il ponctue sa phrase en posant sa main sur ma cuisse, répendant ainsi une douce chaleur à travers tout mon corps… Pourtant, j'ai maintenant des spasmes que je ne peux contrôler, je crois que… J'ai peur…

- Iruka-sama ?… De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Mais merde, pourquoi lit-il dans mes pensées… ? Je comprends ce qu'il me veut, mais… J'ai si peur, mes larmes se mettent à couler alors, mes membres se mettent à trembler de toutes parts…

Kakashi me prend alors violemment contre lui, il me serre, si fort, je me met alors à chialer de plus belle, là, au creux de son cou...  
Au bout d'un certain temps, je réussis à reprendre contenance, d'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu être déstabilisé à ce point. Etait-ce dans la perspective de ce qui allait se passer...? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?! Il ne va rien se passer... Il ne PEUT rien se passer... Pourtant, son odeur qui emplit mes narines me rassure, je me sens bien près de lui... Il me caresse gentiment le dos, même si je le sens descendre parfois un peu trop bas, pourtant, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça... Son autre main effleure doucement ma nuque, ce qui me provoque des frissons qui me parcourent tout le dos, tout le dos jusqu'en bas...  
Je me redresse lentement. Son regard profond est plongé dans le mien, son souffle calme sur mon visage contraste terriblement avec ma propre respiration irrégulière et saccadée. M'attirer contre lui, me plonger à nouveau dans ses bras, abandonner mon corps au sien, complètement...  
Mais... Je...

- Kakashi...

Je...

- ...sensei... Je... Je dois rentrer... Pardonnez-moi, mais... Je ne peux pas. Oublions ça... Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure... Je suis désolé.

Je me lève aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent, c'est-à-dire difficilement. Je suis tremblant, transpirant... J'évite de croiser à nouveau son regard, de peur de regretter mes propos, pourtant je sens son oeil suivre mes mouvements.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, me dit-il de sa voix monocorde. A toute à l'heure...

Tout en essayant de reprendre mes esprits, je sors alors précipitamment de chez lui.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?... Je suis obligé de m'arrêter devant sa porte tant je me sens faible, mes jambes refusent de me porter, même mes entrailles ont l'air d'en vouloir à mon jugement d'être parti...  
Iruka! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?! Ca dois être de sa faute... Il n'y a pas d'autres explications! Et toutes ces nuits que j'aie passé à fantasmer sur Anko ou Shizune...?! Non non non... Ca doit être encore un de ces Genjutsu ou je ne sais quoi... C'est donc ainsi qu'il attire des gens dans son lit...?

Le soleil est maintenant bien haut dans le ciel, au moment où j'arrive au terrain d'entraînement. Le bain que j'ai pris chez moi m'a vraiment remis les idées en place. Que je le reverrais tout à l'heure... Je ferais comme si de rien n'était, après tout, je le déteste toujours autant...

- Iruka-senseeeeeeeeei!!  
- Tiens, Konohamaru!... Tu arrives en avance! Si seulement tu en faisais autant pour mes cours d'autrefois...  
- Oui! Mais maintenant j'ai décidé de devenir aussi fort que la Team 7! Je veux devenir le même genre d'homme que Sasuke-san et Naruto-kun!

Ouch, mauvais plan, mon petit... Si à 14 ans on commence déjà à vouloir suivre leurs traces... Je déglutis avec difficulté lorsque le souvenir de la matinée me retraverse l'esprit, souvenir que je chasse rapidement.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs Kakashi-sensei arrive!

Bon. Du calme. Il ne s'est rien passé, tu t'es fais avoir par un Genjutsu qui t'as désorienté. Il a voulu te violer!... Ouais, on peut presque appeler ça de l'agression... Et puis... Il est toujours aussi énervant...!  
Je me retourne. Il est à une dizaine de mètres, marchant nonchalamment, son petit livre orange à la main. Je déglutis. Une goutte de sueur me traverse le dos et je sens mon coeur se serrer... Je crois que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il a essayé de me faire ce matin...

- Sensei! Sensei! crie Konohamaru en courant vers lui. Je voudrais tant que vous m'appreniez les Mille Oiseaux, comme à Sasuke-san!!...

Je vois Kakashi rire doucement en s'accroupissant à la hauteur du gamin. Il lui pose une main sur la tête... Il faut vraiment qu'il touche tout ce qui lui passe sous la main?!

- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas ton professeur, Konohamaru-kun... Je ne peux rien pour toi.

Sa remarque me fait éclater de rire. Les deux me regardent, perplexes.

- Tsss... Alors, si vous n'êtes pas son professeur, vous pouvez certainement quelque chose pour lui... Non?

Je le vois se redresser. Je souris, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressent, alors qu'il ferme son livre et s'approche lentement de moi. Mais...?!  
Je tombe à genoux. Kakashi vient de me porter un coup violent dans l'estomac, j'en arrive même plus à respirer... Lorsque je tousse pour dégager ma gorge, je vois alors du sang se répandre sur l'herbe... Ah merde... Ca fait mal... Je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir tant la douleur est forte... Ses pas s'éloignent peu à peu, je devine qu'il se rend au mémorial... Aïe, quelle saloperie...  
Konohamaru se rue sur moi au bout d'un moment.

- Iruka-sensei!! Ca va??  
- Hmm... Oui... Oui, ça va, ne... ne t'en fais pas...  
- Non mais quel salaud! Et moi qui l'admirais, je rêvais tant qu'il soit mon sensei, mais alors là! Franchement, quel...  
- Non, Konohamaru-kun...

Je fais une pause.

- Tout... tout est de ma faute...  
- Mais... Iruka-sensei... Pourquoi pleurez-vous?...

On insistait pour que je me rende à l'hôpital, mais... Je voulais simplement rester seul. Seul avec ma conscience, seul avec mes remords, seul... Sentiment que j'ai si souvent tenté de fuir, finalement, il n'y a rien de mieux que d'être... Seul.  
Shikamaru veut absolument me raccompagner à la maison, il n'a pas tout tord, j'ai de la peine à bouger sans avoir l'impression que mon estomac se déchire. Il me dépose sur mon lit et me tend le remède préparé par Sakura.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi Kakashi-sensei vous a-t-il frappé? ose enfin me demander mon équipier pendant que je bois l'affreuse mixture.  
- Oh... Ce n'est rien, dis-je dans une grimace. Laisse tomber...

Il soupire bruyamment.

- Vous savez, les histoires de cœur, ce que j'en dis...

Je me redresse si violemment que la douleur de mon estomac me lance à nouveau en m'arrachant un gémissement... Non, je suis pas maso! Ca fait mal!!

- Quoi, les histoires de cœur?! Je... Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, moi!! bégaie-je, je dois certainement être extrêmement convaincant si j'en crois la tête de Shikamaru qui me regarde, les sourcils haussés. Il se lève et regarde par la fenêtre, me tournant le dos.

- Pourtant, sa réputation n'est plus à faire parmi le Chûnin et Jônin... Femmes ou hommes, chaque semaine il y a des paris pour savoir qui va y passer le week-end, chacun espérant que cela soit son tour, bien sûr...

Je ne vois pas l'expression de son visage, pourtant une question me brûle les lèvres...

- … Parce que... Toi aussi, tu...

Mon cœur se serre...

- J'espère que vous serez en forme pour le dîner des gradés ce soir, Iruka-sensei. Votre présence est obligatoire puisque c'est le dernier jour avant les examens...  
- Ooooh merde!!... C'est pas vrai...!

Lui aussi y sera!! Oh non oh non oh non oh non!!

- D'ailleurs, cela m'ennuie horriblement, mais bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois retourner au terrain d'entraînement pour les derniers préparatifs... Tâchez de vous reposer.

Il me lance un dernier coup d'œil en ouvrant la porte. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à nouveau lorsque je reprends mon souffle...

- Shikamaru-kun, tu n'as pas répondu... à ma question...

Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas.

- Non... Mais... J'espère que ce week-end sera le mien. A tout à l'heure.

Je passe mon après-midi tanguant entre incompréhension et tristesse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive depuis ce matin... Et mon estomac, mon estomac qui me fait mal, mais j'ai l'impression que cette douleur n'est pas comparable à celle que ressent mon cœur en ce moment...  
Une heure avant le rendez-vous officiel. Je me rends à la salle de bain pour...  
Pouah. J'ai une de ces têtes. Cheveux en bataille, barbe naissante et... Yeux rouges et bouffis...  
Bon. Iruka. Tu te reprends, maintenant. Tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même depuis ce matin, mais ça va s'arranger. Ce soir, tu feras comme si de rien n'était, et demain matin, tout reviendra comme avant. D'accord?  
Mais... Puis-je vraiment faire ça?... Puis-je vraiment ignorer... Mes sentiments?  
Wo wo wo. On se calme. Sentiments? Depuis quand tu as des sentiments pour cet anticonformiste?! Tout au plus, ce ne fut qu'un désir passager, une pulsion. Contrôle-toi, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Ignore-le, ça faudra mieux pour tout le monde.  
Tiens, je sens que la schizophrénie guette...

La route me semble longue. Comme si j'avais... Un quelconque rendez-vous avec mon destin...  
Maintenant, je poétise. C'est chou, nan?

La plupart des convives sont déjà là lorsque j'arrive. Mon premier réflexe est de le chercher des yeux, réflexe que j'arrête immédiatement... Après avoir vu qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Si moi je suis un peu en avance, c'est sûrement pas lui qui me devancera...  
Une voix me tire de mes pensées.

- Iruka-sensei! Par ici!

Je vois Asuma me faire de grands signes de la main tout au bout de la salle réservée pour nous. Je m'assieds donc en face de lui, à côté de Kurenaï, et je vois que Shikamaru ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Même si mon cœur a quand même fait un bout dans ma poitrine en voyant que quelqu'un entrait.

D'ailleurs, ce réflexe ne m'a pas quitté de toute la première partie de soirée.

- Ca va mieux, Iruka-sensei? me questionne Asuma.  
- Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas, une simple altercation...  
- Aaah, les histoires de cœur...

Je me sens rougir malgré mon air révolté.

- Mais...!! Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi?! Ca... Ca n'a rien à voir...!

Asuma ne fait que me regarder d'un air malicieux en allumant sa cigarette.

- Un peu de saké? me propose alors Kurenaï pour changer de sujet.

J'accepte avec joie, en espérant que l'alcool embrumerait mes idées.  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Ah non, ce n'est pas lui. Il faut que j'arrête de regarder la porte à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvre. Les repas viennent d'être servis, à mon avis, il ne viendra pas du tout ce soir... Encore du saké? Oui oui ouiii... Avec plaisiiir...

Les bouteilles se vident rapidement à notre table. A la fin du dîner, Kurenaï a déjà les joues bien rouges, tandis que Asuma et moi rions comme des bossus à nos gags stupides. La salle tourne autour de moi, c'est joliiiiiii... Je remarque à peine la main de Kurenaï posée sur ma cuisse, aaah...  
Hum. Attends voir. Juste 2 secondes. On rembobine... Bon, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...  
LA MAIN DE KURENAI SUR _MA_ CUISSE!!  
Je la vois d'approcher de mon oreille, elle a quelques relents de saké dans son haleine.

- Iruka-sensei... Vous avez quelque chose... de prévu pour... cette nuit...?

Quoi...? Kurenaï me fait du rentre-dedans?! Oh là là... Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir pfiouuuu... Tant pis, m'en fous d'façon...!

- Non... Vous avez quelque chose à proposer?...

Elle s'approche un peu plus...

- Je me disais... Que l'on pouvais aller chez moi, peut-être...

- Qu'en dites-vous?...

Elle s'approche encore, seulement quelques millimètres nous séparent...

- Ah ah! Tiens! Toujours en retard, comme d'hab'!

La voix d'Asuma me semble si loin, mon cerveau aimerait réagir, mais...  
Je lève à peine les yeux pour me rendre compte que c't'enfoiré de mes deux vient d'entrer. Nos regards se croisent... Bah, qu'est-ce t'as à m'regarder comme ça, hein?! Tu veux voir un truc cool, hein?? Ben tiens, mate ça pour voir...

Je ferme les yeux et embrasse Kurenaï à pleine bouche.

Le baiser semble durer une éternité. Elle a les lèvres très douces, et sa langue qui vient délicatement rencontrer la mienne émoustille mes sens. Je sens sa main remonter le long de ma cuisse, je ne la retiens pas…  
Pourtant, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux un seul instant, je peux maintenant, pour la première fois de ma vie lire quelque chose dans le regard de Kakashi.

J'y lis de la tristesse.  
Son bras se tend en direction de la bouteille qu'il porte directement à sa bouche lorsque Kurenai me prend par la main, m'encourageant à la suivre en direction de la sortie.  
Je traverse alors la salle sentant son regard peser dans mon dos… Mais je ne tourne plus les yeux.  
C'est trop tard maintenant.

A peine entré chez Kurenai, je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse violemment, ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Ses mains cherchent l'ouverture de mon gilet, qu'elle ouvre aisément. Elle empoigne ma main et la pose sur sa poitrine, que je me met à caresser voluptueusement, lui arrachant un gémissement. Sa bouche se déplace en direction de mon cou qu'elle entreprend de lécher sensuellement. Un râle m'échappe… bien que je sente que quelque chose cloche.  
Je glisse vivement mes mains vers le bas de sa robe et l'enlève entièrement… Son corps est chaud et sensuel, perlé de-ci de-là par quelques gouttes de sueur. Plaquant ses deux mains contre mon torse, elle me force à reculer jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel je m'étale de tout mon long. En sous-vêtements, elle se met fougueusement sur moi, relève mon pull et entreprend de me lécher le ventre… Mon regard se perd sur le plafond.  
S'il me voyait à ce moment…

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui maintenant ? Depuis le temps que je rêve d'être dans ce genre de situation avec une femme, pourquoi mon corps… Pourquoi mon corps ne suit-il pas… ?  
Je voudrais tant… Non.  
Pourtant… Si seulement il… Si seulement il pouvait LUI… me faire ça… M'embrasser, caresser mon corps, puis… entrer… au plus profond de moi…  
Je…

- Kurenai…

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, interloquée.

- Kurenai, je… Je ne peux pas…  
- …Pardon ?

Je marque une pause.

- Je suis déjà… Je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

…OUI !… C'est lui que j'aime ! C'est sa bouche que je veux goûter ! C'est sa peau que je veux sentir contre la mienne ! C'est avec lui que je ne veux former… Plus qu'un !…

- Pardonnez-moi… Je dois y aller ! Bonne nuit !

J'attrape mon gilet à la volée et passe la porte.  
Je déambule à travers les rues, court, court si vite que j'ai l'impression de voler, de flotter tant que je suis heureux de m'avouer enfin mes sentiments… Il me tarde d'arriver chez lui, d'emplir mes narines de son odeur, qu'il me serre fort contre lui et… Qu'il me fasse l'amour… !  
Je suis devant sa porte. Mon cœur bat à la chamade, de fatigue, d'excitation et… d'une légère appréhension. Mais je sais… Je sais qu'il ne fera pas mal…  
J'aperçois une lueur provenant de sa chambre. Kamisama, j'ai dû lui faire tant de mal… Je m'en veux terriblement. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises…  
Je pousse doucement sa porte. Je veux arriver doucement dans sa chambre, lui faire la surprise, voir son visage s'illuminer quand je passerai la porte…  
Je traverse le couloir sans bruits. Mon cœur frappe violemment à la poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut exploser avant… Mais… S'il vous plaît, Kamisama… Pas avant… Pas avant que je puisse…  
J'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre et tend la main vers la poignée. Je pousse…

Par l'entrebâillement, je vois que Kakashi est assis sur son lit. Je le vois de dos, torse nu, son dos si beau et si musclé, balafré par toutes ces années de mission… Un appel au viol à lui tout seul… !  
Tiens, bizarre, il n'a pas ressenti mon chakra. Ou alors… Il m'attend, il sait que je suis là… Ses deux mains appuyées sur son lit, il n'attend que moi…  
Sa tête bascule en arrière, je vois qu'il a toujours son masque. Mes mains tremblent et je vois un peu trouble, mais je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains…  
Vas-y, Iruka… Lance-toi !…

D'un mouvement souple, je pousse entièrement la porte qui se met à grincer. Kakashi tourne la tête d'un air paniqué.

- I… Iruka-sensei !…

Je souris, mais je vois bien que quelque chose cloche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a l'air affolé. Mon euphorie s'évanouit d'un seul coup, je ne comprend pas sa réaction, mon sourire s'envola peu à peu. Le temps semble s'être figé alors qu'il me fixe toujours, angoissé.  
C'est alors que…

- Iruka-sensei… Je vous avais bien dit que cela serait mon tour, ce week-end…

…Non.  
Non !…  
NON !!…

Shikamaru relève la tête d'entre les jambes de Kakashi. Il essuie doucement un filet de bave qui lui coule lentement sur le menton.

- Iruka-sensei… ! Je... Je ne voulais pas !... Mais… Je vous ai vu partir… Avec elle, et je…  
- Ta gueule. Ta gueule, Kakashi.

Le temps s'arrête. Mon visage se fige. Mon cœur se brise…  
Je tremble de fureur et serre les poings dans mes mains. Chacun de nous ne sait comment réagir, comment bouger, comment s'expliquer. Je voudrais m'enfuir, mais mon corps refuse de répondre.

J'y crois pas.. Non… Ca ne peut être en train de se produire…

- Iruka…

Il fait mine de se relever, repoussant vivement Shikamaru qui tente de le retenir par la parole, pendant qu'il me jette un regard noir… Le flot de paroles atteint mes oreilles mais ne rejoint pas mon cerveau. Je ne comprends plus rien.  
Ensuite, c'est le trou noir. Je ne vois pas la suite. Comme si des ténèbres avaient envahis mes yeux. Je ne vois plus. N'entends plus.

Mes jambes font alors demi-tour et se mette à courir, courir comme jamais elles n'ont couru.  
Fuis ! Fuis !… FUIS !!

J'arrive à l'extérieur. L'air me glace et me perfore les poumons. Je ne sens plus rien à par la douleur, j'ai mal, j'ai mal à force de courir tant, je ne sens même pas où mes jambes me portent, je ne vois plus rien, ne sens plus rien, à part les larmes, les larmes qui ne cessent de couler sur mes joues, je pleure, je pleure à n'en plus finir, et je continue de courir, j'espère m'écrouler bientôt, heurter la tête contre une pierre et me vider… de toute ma peine…  
Je suis essoufflé… Ma vue est complètement brouillée… Par la tristesse et les larmes…

Soudain, je m'effondre. Par de pierres ; juste de l'herbe mouillée qui caresse mon visage. Je viens à peine de remarquer qu'il pleut… Et pas qu'un peu… Comme si le ciel… Comme si le ciel partageait ma peine et me faisait par de ses larmes. La tête sur le côté, je laisse les gouttes balayer mon visage, à demi enfoui dans la verdure…  
Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois la lune illuminer mon corps… Est-ce ainsi que je vais finir ? Mort d'hypothermie et… de chagrin ?  
Je n'ai plus de forces. Je suis trempe et congelé jusqu'aux os…. Mais je… Je ne peux pas rentrer… Il va bientôt venir me chercher…  
Je ne sais même pas où je suis… et je m'en tape. Il n'y a pas de meilleurs endroits ni de meilleurs moments pour mourir… Mes muscles sont plus qu'engourdis, je n'ai plus de forces, même pour pleurer. J'ai froid… Il va bientôt venir me chercher… Le Grand Faucheur. Je l'attend, j'attend simplement la Mort avec les étoiles pour uniques témoins…

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi la seule fois où je laisse aller mes sentiments, pourquoi ça se passe de cette manière ?… Et moi qui croyait que tout cela allait se passer comme dans les contes, que mon prince charmant serait là à m'attendre… Quel con… Je suis vraiment trop con…  
Mes paupières se font lourdes… Est-ce l'heure ?… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Je l'espère… Mes yeux se ferment alors…

J'ai toujours le nez dans l'herbe, l'herbe toujours mouillée, pourtant il ne pleut plus. J'en conclue que je ne suis malheureusement pas mort. Mon corps n'est plus aussi froid, j'entrouvre le yeux et vois qu'il fait toujours nuit noire. Je pense que j'ai dû m'assoupir… Mais j'ai perdu toute notion du temps, je…

Qu'est-ce que… ?  
Je sens du chakra près de moi, et même… J'entends…  
Des sanglots ?!  
Je redresse la tête… Mon cœur s'arrête.

Kakashi est en face de moi, recroquevillé et la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Je l'entend pleurer silencieusement…  
Comment… ? Lui… Lui qui n'a jamais manifesté aucune émotion, lui a toujours été fort… Pourquoi… ?  
Je remarque alors qu'une couverture a été déposée sur mon corps. C'est… c'est adorable…

- Hm… Ka… Kakashi… ?

Je vois son corps se crisper d'un seul coup. Les secondes sont longues, longues, durant lesquelles il se sèche vivement les yeux. Après un temps qui me parut interminable, il lève son regard sur moi.  
Ses yeux… Ses yeux sont remplis de désarroi… Ca me fait tellement mal au cœur… Pourtant, le mien est toujours serré maintenant que je le vois tout près de moi. Les images de ce que j'ai vu dans sa chambre me reviennent en tête… Mon estomac se noue, je ne sais pas comment réagir…  
Il s'agenouille devant moi. Kamisama, qu'est-ce qu'un homme est censé faire dans ce genre de moment… ?  
Je me redresse tant bien que mal. Mon dos est courbaturé, mes jambes engourdies, mes yeux bouffis, mais… Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. L'abus d'alcool m'a donné de forts maux de tête, ma vue est encore trouble…

Après une longue série d'efforts, je parviens enfin à m'agenouiller en face de lui. Nos genoux se touchent, le silence est pesant…

- Iruka-sensei…

Sa voix pleine de sanglots me fend l'âme.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je… Iruka-sensei…

Il fond en larmes, son visage enfoui dans ses mains.

J'écarquille les yeux. Merde… Je fais quoi moi… ?! Il est si… touchant… Je…

Sans réfléchir, je prends délicatement sa tête entre ses mains et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, par-dessus le masque.  
Il lève ses yeux baignés de larmes, son regard plongé dans le mien.

- Kakashi… Ne dis plus rien. J'ai compris…

Je dois être fort. Fort pour lui… Pour une fois dans ma vie…

- Iruka…

D'un doigt, je le vois doucement abaisser son masque. Je sais qu'il a pour réputation de ne jamais l'enlever, même pendant le sexe… Alors… Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi le retire-t-il ?  
J'ai peur. J'ai peur de voir son visage… Ce n'est pas sa beauté que je met en doute, mais… La symbolique. Ce masque… C'est toute sa vie, tout son passé qu'il occulte, ses sentiments qu'il cache… Alors pourquoi serais-je… le premier ?

Je ferme les yeux. Après quelques secondes interminables, je sens enfin le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, si douces, si frêles et tremblantes, sa main se pose imperceptiblement sur ma nuque, il m'attire un peu plus contre lui, l'échange se fait plus sauvage lorsque sa langue s'introduit doucement entre mes lèvres, venant caresser voluptueusement la mienne… Je me sens défaillir. La douce chaleur qu'il répand dans mon corps se concentre peu à peu uniquement vers mon bas-ventre…

L'interaction devient de plus en plus fougueuse. Nos langues sont maintenant en plein combat sensuel, je ne peux empêcher un gémissement alors que je sens son torse puissant s'appuyer contre le mien, m'encourageant à m'allonger. Lorsque j'atteins le sol, son corps vigoureux vient alors recouvrir le mien, nos deux virilités déjà dressées se frôlent à travers les vêtements encore mouillés…  
Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux et les agrippe tant l'excitation commence à me rendre intenable. La bouche de mon futur amant se déplace alors lentement en direction de mon cou, que sa langue entreprend de caresser, me dévorant avec passion. Sa main se glisse sous mon pull pendant que l'autre me défait de mon gilet. Un soupir de bonheur m'échappe alors qu'il atteint mon téton droit, qu'il frôle du bout des doigts…  
Ma respiration s'accélère et se fait presque douloureuse … Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne me reconnais pas, et pourtant… Je n'ai pas envie de me reconnaître, j'ai simplement envie de me laisser aller, pour une fois, je voudrais m'abandonner totalement à lui… Mon cœur s'emballe, je sais bien que cela ne me ressemble pas…  
Mon corps a dû se raidir l'espace d'un instant car Kakashi interrompt soudainement ses caresses et redresse la tête. Mes paupières sont toujours closes.

- Iruka… Je ne veux pas te forcer… Dis-moi d'arrêter et je le fais…  
- Mh… Non… Non, Kakashi, continue…

Il se redresse sur ses bras.

- Iruka… Si cela doit aller plus loin maintenant avec toi, j'aimerai… J'aimerai que tu ouvres les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Je me crispe un peu et lui demande pourquoi.

- Parce que… Parce que j'ai toujours baisé… Mais à toi… Je voudrais te faire l'amour, Iruka. Et pour ça… Je veux pouvoir voir tes yeux, l'observer ton expression se tordre sous l'effet du plaisir, et je veux pouvoir regarder ton visage s'illuminer lorsque je te dirai…

Il s'interrompt et marque une pause.

- Ouvre les yeux, Iruka.

Doucement, je m'exécute…  
Je reste bouche bée.  
Il… Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire son visage, la forme divine de sa mâchoire, le contour si pur et angélique de ses lèvres fines, son petit nez si exquis…  
Qui a dit que les anges n'avaient pas de sexe… ?

- Je t'aime, Iruka.

… Quoi ?  
…

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je ne comprend pas… Je ne comprend pas…

Il dépose un baiser suave sur mes lèvres et redresse la tête. Il sourit.

- Tu en fais une de ces têtes !… Ca ne va pas ?… Iruka… ?

Je fixe son regard. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

- Dis quelque chose… N'importe quoi… !

Son regard suppliant est vraiment exquis. Je souris à mon tour.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Kakashi.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Son regard s'illumine et un petit sourire apparaît au coin de ses lèvres.  
Fougueusement, il reprend ma bouche dans la sienne. Sa langue s'introduit entre mes lèvres sans ménagements, reprenant le combat charnel préalablement commencé, m'arrachant gémissements et râles tant notre excitation est devenue palpable.  
A nouveau, il appuie son corps contre le mien, sa main caressant mon torse devenu chaud de sueur et d'impatience, sa virilité excitant encore la mienne à mesure qu'il se déhanche contre moi…  
Ses mains se déplacent alors sur son pull, qu'il retire vivement. Ne tenant plus moi-même, je redresse légèrement le torse afin de retirer le mien, avec pas moins de vivacité. Remarquant ma fougue, il esquisse un sourire (et quel sourire… !) et appuie à nouveau son buste sur le mien. A son contact, je pousse un nouveau soupir de bonheur au creux de son oreille, et un nouvel afflux de sang se déplace vers mon bas-ventre alors qu'il se met à me mordiller le téton… Je plaque mes mains dans ses cheveux, les agrippant à moitié, jamais je n'ai senti une telle passion brûler au creux de mes entrailles, il me tarde qu'il aille plus loin…  
(Non, cerveau, ne te reconnecte pas maintenant… !)  
Comme s'il avait compris mon désir, sa main se glisse alors entre mes jambes, qu'il se met à caresser voluptueusement. Mon excitation est tellement forte que cela m'en fait presque mal, mon membre douloureusement dressé ne demande qu'à être choyé à l'extérieur de mes vêtements…  
Il lit dans mes pensées. C'est pas possible. C'est pas… Aaah…  
Ayant déboutonné mon pantalon d'une main habile, il s'engouffré alors à l'intérieur et libère enfin ma virilité de sa prison textile. Je pousse un petit cri étouffé quand il commence un va-et-vient soutenu de la main, sa langue titillant toujours la pointe de mon téton…

Kamisama… C'est tellement bon !…

Peu à peu, je sens sa bouche descendre le long de mon nombril, suivant la ligne tracée par quelques poils qui montrent le chemin à suivre. Il arrête sa course juste au creux de mon bas-ventre, frôlant quelques fois du bout des lèvres la base de mon membre qu'il continue de caresser à pleine main… Quelle torture… Aaah… Plus bas… Plus bas !…  
Mes yeux, jusque là fermés, s'ouvrent alors pour le regarder. Les siens, levés vers moi, m'observent avec perversité et léger sadisme, pendant que je vois se dérouler sa langue sur mon extrémité…  
Je pousse un long gémissement… Cette vue… ! Je le vois sourire pendant qu'il cesse son mouvement manuel, retenant mon membre de la paume de la main d'un côté pendant qu'il passe sa langue sur toute la longueur de ma virilité…

- AAAH… !! Kakashi… En… Encore… !

Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, cette lueur sadique derrière son regard non plus… L'excitation est intenable, si je continue à le regarder, je ne vais pas tarder à…

- Aaaaaaaah… !!

Il vient de prendre ma virilité toute entière en bouche.  
Entière.  
Dans sa… bouche !…  
A mesure qu'il se met à bouger, je sens mon extrémité frapper le fond de sa gorge… Les parois de ses lèvres se resserrent, le rythme s'accélère, sa main vient accompagner le mouvement, le rythme s'accélère encore, je…

- Kakashi… !! Je vais… !  
- Vas-y, me dit-il dans un souffle, reprenant immédiatement mon membre avec fougue.

Mes reins se cambrent, je… !!  
Mes mains retiennent inconsciemment sa nuque pendant que mon plaisir de déverse au fond de la gorge par à-coup, spasmodiquement, mes doigts se crispent, mon corps se tend…

J'halète. La sueur recouvre mon visage encore figé dans une expression de plaisir.  
J'ouvre les yeux à mesure que ma respiration se calme.  
Je le vois suçoter une dernière perle de volupté laissée sur mon extrémité.

- J'aurais tout donné simplement pour voir cette expression sur ton visage… me murmure-t-il alors, déposant sa tête au creux de mon ventre.

Son élocution est bizarre… Comme s'il… Noooon… ??

- Kakashi, tu n'as tout de même pas… ?

Son regard s'illumine. Il entrouvre alors les lèvres…

- Seigneur… ! Que vas-tu faire ?…

Je me sens comme un vieux pervers là, observant l'expression de mon excitation qu'il a en bouche…  
Ses lèvres se ferment, sa pomme d'Adam se déplace de bas en haut, revient au point initial, il ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

J'y crois pas. J'y crois pas…

Je pousse un râle en reposant lourdement ma tête au sol. Je me sens vidé, pourtant, mon corps me fait comprendre qu'il en veut encore…  
Apparemment, je n'ai pas été le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Les paupières closes, je le sens me débarrasser entièrement de ce qu'il me reste de vêtements. J'entends qu'il en fait de même avec les siens… Mes sens redoutent quelque peu la suite, bien que la curiosité soit aigüe, provoquant un autre afflux de sang qui vient renforcer mon érection toujours d'actualité.

Lentement, son corps me recouvre à nouveau. Sa bouche vient rencontrer la mienne pour un échange doux et sensuel, je gémis en sentant nos deux virilités se rencontrer au creux de nous… Mes hanches ondulent sous ses caresses amoureuses, je passe mes mains dans son dos et enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou, gémissant doucement…

- Iruka… Tu veux que je continue ?

Je déglutis. Je redoutais cette question depuis le début, mais en même temps… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait la douceur de me la poser. Je le sens pourtant… Il n'attend que ça… Je me sens commencer à trembler…

- C'est… C'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais… Enfin… Je suis…  
- Je sais.

Il me dépose un baiser sur le front, puis plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Je comprends.

Il me prend délicatement dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon buste, respirant doucement.  
Quoi… ? C'est tout ?? Il n'insiste pas ?… Il ne demande rien en retour ??… Je ne comprends pas… Je n'imaginais pas ça de cette façon…

- Kakashi… ?  
- Hm ?…  
- Tu… Enfin…  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces. Tout ce que je demande, c'est à être comme ça… blotti tout contre toi. Je n'en veux pas plus.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je sens les larmes me monter… C'est pas possible d'être si tendre…

- Kakashi ?…  
- Hm… ?  
- Est-ce que…

Je vais pas oser demander…

- Est-ce que… Ca fait mal ?…

Merde, je l'ai fait… !  
Il redresse la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Quelle gueule d'ange… ! Son regard est tendre, son expression épanouie…

- Je ne sais pas.  
- Comment ça tu ne sais pas… ?  
- Je n'ai jamais été pris.

Je retire une mèche de ses yeux. Je me demande comment nos virilités ne se sont pas calmées malgré cet interlude… Il me dévore des yeux, pourtant je ressens aucune avidité, aucune perversité… Juste…

- Kakashi…

Il tourne la tête légèrement de côté en souriant… Il est trop craquant… ! Je reprends une inspiration, rassemblant mon courage, avant de…

- Je t'aime.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je le vois cligner des yeux dans une expression hébétée. Après quelques secondes, il enfouit à nouveau la tête dans mon cou en me serrant contre lui.

- Moi aussi, Iruka. Moi aussi je t'aime…

Je lève les yeux et observe les étoiles. Il fait encore nuit noire. Je ne saurais dire quelle heure il pouvait bien être… Le temps passe sans un mot, sans un bruit à par nos respirations, sans que notre excitation ne retombe non plus…

- Kakashi ?…  
- Hm ?…

Décidément…

- Tu ne me feras pas mal, dis ?…

A nouveau, il redresse la tête et me regarde, interrogatif.

- Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir, Iruka.  
- Non… Je veux dire…

Je sens me joues s'empourprer pendant que je détourne le regard.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Je déglutis, toujours fixant le vide céleste devant moi.

- Réponds-moi... Est-ce que tu vas me faire mal ?  
- Iruka… Je ne vais pas te dire que ça va faire du bien au début. Mais j'irai en douceur et ne ferai rien tant que tu ne sentiras pas autant de plaisir que moi…

Il me regarde toujours. Je sais qu'il attend ma réaction. Mon corps ne demande que lui…

- Je te l'ai dit au début, Kakashi…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?

Je plonge alors mes yeux dans les siens.

- Je veux qu'on le fasse.  
- … Tu en es sûr ?

Je suis exaspéré et touché en même temps… Il est trop mignon !…  
J'esquisse un sourire timide en lui caressant le visage, rougissant de plus belle.

- Fais-moi l'amour. Maintenant.

Il se redresse sur les bras.

- Très bien…

A peine ces mots prononcés, il m'embrasse à nouveau fougueusement, avec plus de volupté qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mes doigts se crispent dans son dos, traçant des lignes rougeâtres sur toute la longueur. La chaleur remonte d'un coup et je me mets à gémir de plus belle… En réponse à mes râles, il ondule doucement les hanches, faisant coulisser nos virilités l'une contre l'autre…  
Ses mains se déplacent doucement sur mon torse. Prenant légèrement appui, il détache sa bouche de la mienne et commence à descendre, embrassant à mesure mon torse et mon ventre…  
Il se retrouve en quelques secondes agenouillé entre mes jambes écartées, les prend délicatement l'une après l'autre pour les poser sur ses épaules robustes. Mon visage s'empourpre encore et ma respiration s'accélère sous l'effet de l'excitation et de la peur. Comme pour me rassurer, il dépose délicatement quelques baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

- N'aie pas peur. Détends-toi, ça va aller.

Sa voix m'apaise et je me redresse doucement pour le regarder. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il porte alors deux doigts à sa bouche et les léche consciencieusement.  
Sa main s'approche de mon intimité. Ses doigts délicats me caressent doucement le contour, mais je n'arrive pas à me décrisper. Pour me détendre, son autre main se pose sur mon aine et commence à me caresser délicatement la base de mon membre. Je soupire de plaisir et sens mes muscles se relâcher doucement…

- Aïe… !!

Mes reins se cambrent. Il venait d'insérer la première phalange.

- Relax. Ca va aller. C'est normal.

N'avançant plus son doigt, il continue son voluptueux mouvement du poignet sur ma virilité.  
A mesure que je me détends, je le sens s'enfoncer chaque fois plus en moi. La douleur disparaît progressivement, laissant place à un bonheur encore inconnu alors qu'il se met doucement à aller et venir… Je gémis longuement pendant qu'il insère un deuxième doigt, cette fois le plaisir m'envahissant tout de suite. Je me surprends même à me déhancher, guidant ses doigts au plus profond de moi…  
Son doigté est si parfait… La sueur recouvre maintenant mon torse et ma respiration n'est qu'une longue série de gémissement.  
Lentement, ses doigts se retirent. Immédiatement plus tard, je ressens un vide… Avant de sentir son membre contre mon intimité.

- Iruka… Je vais entrer, maintenant.

Son extrémité amorce légèrement son entrée.

- Tu es prêt… ?

Je peux à peine répondre tant mon excitation est forte.

- Aah… Vas-y… Doucement… Mhh…

Je le vois sourire avant de clore mes paupières.

- Je t'aime, Iruka.

Il entre en moi d'un coup de rein.

- AAAAH… !!

La douleur m'envahit instantanément et me monte aux yeux.

- J'ai mal ! J'ai mal, Kakashi !!…  
- Je ne bougerai pas. Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu me diras pas que je peux le faire. Je veux te faire l'amour…

J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles se fendent en deux. Si j'avais su… !  
Sa main se remet doucement à refaire des va-et-vient sur ma virilité, qui cette fois peine à me détendre. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je geigne en essayant de me calmer. Kakashi, patient, continue à me masser délicatement.

Alors que je n'aurais pas cru ça possible, la douleur commence à s'estomper. Mes muscles se relâchent, le bien-être reprend possession de moi… Je gémis doucement.

- Vas-y… Vas-y en douceur…

Mon regard se perd vers le ciel alors qu'il coulisse plus profondément en moi. Je l'entend étouffer un râle…  
La douleur que je ressens ne suffit plus à étouffer le plaisir. Je ferme les yeux tant il envahit tout mon corps, je ne sens plus rien à part cette douce volupté…  
Graduellement, Kakashi accélère le rythme. Je sais qu'il n'est pas entré entièrement en moi, je sais aussi qu'il s'efforce au maximum de ne pas me faire mal… Cette attention me provoque un élan de passion.

- Kakashi… Aah… Je… Mhh… Je t'aime…

Entendre son nom réveille peu à peu l'animal enfouit en lui. Il se met à bouger plus fort et touche alors un point sensible en moi.

- AAAH… !! PLUS FORT, KAKASHI !!

L'homme gémit et pousse entièrement son membre en moi avec violence et heurte sauvagement ma prostate.  
Je crie de plaisir.

Il agrippe férocement mes cuisses et se met à bouger de plus en plus fort. La cadence se fait agressive, presque animale, nos gémissements n'en forment plus qu'un, jamais je n'aurai pensé me sentir submergé par la bestialité, mais j'ai veux encore plus, j'approche le point culminant, le claquement de ses cuisses contre mes fesses ne suffit pas à couvrir nos râles de plaisir, il accélère encore, encore, encore… !!

J'hurle de plaisir en sentant un dernier coup de bassin violent, un liquide chaud m'envahit de l'intérieur, pendant que mon plaisir de déverse sur mon ventre, par à-coup, il fait encore quelques mouvements, jusqu'à ce que son orgasme se termine entièrement…

Mes jambes retombent mollement au sol alors qu'il s'affale sur mon buste. Je le sens toujours en moi alors que nous essayons de reprendre nos esprits.  
Nos respirations saccadées se calment peu à peu. Je place alors ma main dans ses cheveux et les caressent doucement. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sa nuque, plaquant une petite touffe de poils à cet endroit.  
J'ouvre les yeux et regarde la lune illuminer nos deux corps, seule témoin de nos ébats...

Les minutes défilent où le bonheur et le bien-être me submergent, pendant que son membre en moi reprend sa douceur. Il se retire doucement d'un mouvement calme du bassin pendant que sa main cherche la mienne, perdue dans l'herbe. Il me caresse doucement avec la paume.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps notre étreinte amoureuse a duré, mais le soleil commençait déjà à pointer ses premiers rayons lorsque Kakashi se redressa sur les coudes, m'observant longuement, un petit sourire fatigué aux lèvres. Mes doigts lui caressent toujours la nuque.  
Il prend appui et vient déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, très doux. Ce que nous ressentions à ce moment se résumait par ce simple échange…  
Il pose son front contre le mien. Aucun de nous deux voulait briser le silence… Pourtant, une question me trotte dans la tête…

- Kakashi ?…  
- Hm ?…

Je souris.

- Dis… On est où là ?

Il me dépose un baiser sur le front et se redresse sur les genoux doucement.

- Près de l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, quand nous avions 14 ans.

Les images me reviennent en tête. Kakashi, adolescent, debout devant la tombe des héros…

- Je pensais te trouver ici.  
- Pourtant, je ne savais pas où je courrais… Ca doit être le destin.

La fraîcheur matinale commence à m'envahir. Je frissonne doucement.  
Il se redresse alors sur ses jambes et entreprend de s'arranger les cheveux. Je prend appui sur mes coudes en le regardant, souriant comme un gamin. Il a vraiment un corps magnifique en tout point…

Et mede… ! Pas encore… !!

Je me recroqueville, gêné. Kakashi me regarde et rit doucement en boutonnant son pantalon.

- Tais-toi !… T'as pas à te pavaner devant moi comme ça non plus… !!

Il s'accroupit devant moi et me dépose un autre baiser sur le front, avant de me regarder d'un œil coquin.

- On va chez moi prendre une douche… ?


End file.
